there is more!
by TerraFied
Summary: Raven dosnt baleave there's mor people with powers and gets traped in her mirror which proves her rong and shows her how other people with powers are living.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ravens story bacame legand!  
**_

_** I hope you's love it!  
**_

It was a lovly day and the teen titans had nothing to do so for some fun beast boy and robbin looked on there power tracker to see if they could find some people with powers that they dont know! They were making up fake storys about people they saw that had powers and bye this pont raven was getting mad and didnt baleve there was anyone like that!

'Would you idots shut up! There's nobody alce out there like us! If you's had any prufe on you'r think I would love to see it but becase you dont then shut up nobody kears!' raven yeled leaving the room.

Beast boy looked like he was about to cry.

'Yes there is and i've seen them.' He mumbeld to his self.

'What did you say bb?' Robbin asked him still looking at the door Raven stormed out of.

'Nothin.' Beats boy looked up at him in shock.

So it had been about 6 hours since raven had gone up toher room and Starfire was passing buy to do to bed.

'Raven are you ok?' She caled threw the door floting in the air.

'IM FINE GO AWAY!'Raven yeled at starfire.

Beast boy came aroung and asked the same thing and Raven didnt want to make him upset again she hated it!

'Im fine beasty just tayerd night.' She wisperd.

'Night Rae.' He said with hins hand up aganst the door.

Raven threw her self on her bed and clossed her eyes. It was silent for 5 mins when she heard a beatting sound comming from some where in her room. She got up and started looking aroung her room. She couldnt see anything untill she opend her top drowr and her mirror came flying out of it and hit the wall, at first Raven thought it was brokein and went to see but then when she saw it was fine she wanted to koe what was going on. She looked in the mirror to see an other girls reflecshon in the mirror. She had long dark hair that had been layerd and had pink streeks threw it she had pail skin but bright red lips.

Raven screemed and jumped of her bed, so did the mirror and with that raven was sucked in side it and realised that she wasnt in her mind she was in a total difrent bulding and noone could see her!


	2. what Raven can see!

_**Ravens story bacame legand!  
**_

_**the other people!**_

_****_Raven stood in a small room that looked almost like a class room, but it had a bug black couch, flat screen tv, a bed in the corner and two doors leading to a kitchin and bathroom, Raven could tell that she couldnt be seen becase she was right anfrount of the tv and noone could her her when she screemed. She didnt know where she was but she liked it.

There was 4 boy sitting on the couch and a girl in the big king bed, there was an older man in the kitchin getting food. Just then the girl woke up. She looked like she was 10 but Raven could tell she was older.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU'S DOING IN MY ROOM?!' This girl said going compleatly on fire. Raven screamed again.

'You'r dad let us in caze Chriss's tv brock and we couldnt go to my place or Frasers.' Said this boy with darck hair and really tall.

'wh...bu...eh?' The girl Raven saw in the mirror said.

'Hi Blaze.' The man in the had came out of the kitchin and was her dad! (This was explaning every thing for raven.)

'look! I've got to go out fith the girls so dont bug me and dont tuch my stuf!' Blaze yeled.

'Why are you goin out today?' Fraser asked.

'Caze its the only day we meaning the FBI only get a saterday of so me ant the girls go out.' Blaze said.

Raven was thinking. "The FBI is a bunch of kids with powers? NO! This must be a dreem!" But at the same time she knew it wasnt.

Blaze got some clothes and hedded into the bathroom to get dressed. She came out with her haid straight and Layard (as it was before just neater) She had a long blue top on and shorts you couldn't see with tights. her shose were back and pink with a bow on it. She picked up her bag and left.

Raven didnt want to stay with the boys as she thought they were a little difrend and didnt use there power that much but what she had seen was that,

Fraser was a shape shifter,

Blaze could go on fire, move earth like terra and could fly.

she falowed Blaze to the other side of the castle wich took about 2mins but got ther. Blaze knocked on the door and it oped but know one was there.

'Come in!' A voce said.

'SHADOW! Your boyfriend and is friends are messin up my house!' Blaze yeled with a smile pasted on her face.

'how is Scoot doin that?' Shaddow asked.

'Well aparently Chriss's tv borck and they couldnt be botherd walking to Frasers house so they came to my place.' She put her bag on the floor and hellped cleen Shaddows room which was a mess! Raven could tell with out getting toled that Blaze and Shaddow were sisters! It was obveus!

So after the room was cleen they hedded to starbucks and wated there for there mum and cussin. By the end of there lunch that they had they all went there own ways. Shadow whent with her mum and Blaze and her cussin Aqua hedded to quiz to look for dresses.


	3. the way home x

_**Ravens story bacame legand!  
**_

_**the next day xx  
**_

Raven awoke to banging on the door, she saw Blaze sit up looking tierd and confused, she scrached her head then her eyes went big!

'Shoot!' Blaze said, jumping out of bed and running into the kitchin.

'Blaze? you reddy?' A voce said from the hall.

'Yeah I'll be to tick's Cliff!' She said, she had made her self a glass of water and cleand her self up. She opend the door to a confuset face.

'Are you ok?' Cliff asked.

'yeah, i'm fine whats up?' She said in a not so calm voce.

'its practice time.' he said taking Blaze by the arm and draging her to the stears when her sister Lyn, (Shaddow) Came to the top of the stears in a rush.

'We have to miss practice as there has been an axident! More than 60 gustes caled screaming saying there was an attack.' Shaddow panted.

'do they really nead the FBI? Blaze still neads to practise!.' he moand.

'CLIFF!?' the girls yeled and shaddow took balzes arm and ran off.

'lets go! where were we caled to?' blaze asked.

'Some side castel?' Shaddow said.

When they got there it was oveice there was nobody there.

'What hapend to everyone?'Blaze asked. 'Right me and Magic will fly up to the top and see what up there.' blaze said after she heard weard noses.

as she went up the noses became crying and sounded like a little girl! She looked in the hole in the ground to see a little girl with her head in her legs crying her eyes out. Blaze went to get closer when the girl looked up and she was half dead with bloud comming down her face Blaze fell over and the little girl ternt into a huge wasp and sudenly there was thousinds of them! 'shit!' Blaze mumbeld and a few other bad words.

'WHAT IS UP THERE?' the others shouted.

'Kiler wasps!' Blaze flew down fast with the wasps behind her.

'THE ONLY THINGS THAT KILL THEM IS HEAT!' Shaddow said. 'THEN THEY TERN INTO KIDS!'

'Thats it!' Blaze thought. She landed on her to feet and went on fire. 'Everyone get out!' she souted.

'Why?' thought raven.

just then a hole burst of fire came out of Blaze and raven passt out when she woke back up again she saw beast boy and starfire looking over hear.

'Where have you been? We have been loking for you for 2 days!.

'I...I went to see other people with powers...' Raven said.

'I thought you didnt baleave?' Beast boy laught.

'things change and i know wher there is a place where we could help hiddin mutents.' Raven said, they fallowd her down stears where cyborge and robbin were.

'The FBI are run by mutint kid and people dont know there magic because they keep it hiddin this is perfice for us to help them and let them help us! There amazing!' raven ranted on.

'So i have a felling you were there?' Robbin said.

'Something like that.' raven smiled.


End file.
